


Three's Company?

by golden_kimono



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [6]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: AU, Blind Date, First Dates, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan goes on a blind date with Yongguk, who has a hard time meeting people who accept his preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [B.A.P Bingo Challenge](http://bapbingochallenge.tumblr.com/), prompt: Blind Date. It seems more like a prologue to something more. XD

Himchan smiled to himself as he watched the man across from him. Yongguk his name was, and one of their mutual friends had set them up on this date, though Himchan wasn’t sure about its success: Yongguk appeared to be one of those people who took a while to warm up to strangers, which was fine, but it made Himchan unsure of whether he was actually interested. He was handsome, though, and managed to come across as both intimidating and cute, which was an odd yet interesting combination.

“So what kind of things do you rap about?” Himchan asked as he poured himself some more wine, figuring that perhaps Yongguk would feel a bit more comfortable talking about something familiar to him.

Yongguk’s eyes flickered upwards. “Things I find important. Like… society. My thoughts and experiences. What I see around me.”

“Nothing superficial,” Himchan concluded. That was good. To be honest, he didn’t know that much about rap, but he had heard some songs he definitely didn’t like the topics of. Daehyun often complained about this, because he wanted Himchan to just give the music a proper chance and see that it wasn’t all like that. Perhaps he would’ve been better off on this date, although… The first few times they had gone on dates had been pretty awkward, because Daehyun had a tendency to be either too loud or too quiet when he didn’t know someone well enough, and the difference could be too much for people to handle sometimes. Himchan had found it cute and charming, but he didn’t know if Yongguk would feel the same (and even if he did, that didn’t meant the date would go any better).

“Too much out there is superficial,” Yongguk sighed. “Even our politics only scratch the surface instead of seeking out the true problems in our world, and the media prefers to focus on what’s easy to understand and on sensation, to grasp people’s attention, which essentially decreases the younger generations’ ability to question and think for themselves. Then, when they grow up, they’ll be used to this way of thinking, and we only end up in a vicious circle of superficiality. We need more depth, more empowerment.”

Slightly surprised by the sudden waterfall of a speech, Himchan could only stare. Well, at least he had finally found a way to get Yongguk to talk. “That… That actually makes a lot of sense. I think I may have to agree with you.” And he did, although he quickly learned to regret saying so, since this set Yongguk off to start a rant about how capitalism was a catalyst for so many problems in this world. As interesting as his points were, it wasn’t quite what Himchan had expected from a first date (mostly since they didn’t seem to cover any other topics from there on).

“You’re very passionate about this, aren’t you?” Himchan asked when Yongguk took a breather, his tone slightly amused.

Yongguk looked down at the table and shrugged, suddenly back to being slightly awkward. “Ah, yeah, I guess so. Sorry, I tend to take it too far.”

“No, no!” Himchan shook his head and leaned forward, his hand nudging Yongguk’s. He probably shouldn’t have said anything. “I like it, it was just unexpected. Passion is a good thing.” It was why he had fallen for Daehyun: his passion for music, for life, for making people happy. And for Himchan. He told Yongguk so – though he left out the very last part; best not to scare Yongguk off just yet.

“Would _he_ mind?” Yongguk asked, frowning.

“Definitely not,” Himchan smiled. “Daehyun would like you a lot.” The only reason he wasn’t here was because Yongguk had let Junhong know he wasn’t entirely comfortable with meeting both of them at once, which Himchan could understand. It was easy to feel like an outsider that way. “Just don’t be surprised if he’s a little nervous around you when- _if_ you guys meet. He’s like that sometimes.”

In a way, they were actually rather similar, which is why it was probably a good thing they had Himchan as well. That is, if anything were to actually happen, because Yongguk might not be interested beyond tonight. The entire idea was new to them all: Himchan and Daehyun would like to add a third person to their relationship, either permanently or temporarily, and Yongguk was looking for something exactly like that. Junhong, a mutual friend, had offered to set them up. Himchan hadn’t been entirely sure of it at first, finding it all a tad too clinical, but Daehyun had gotten him to agree in the end.

“Is that why you’re meeting me first?” Yongguk asked, smiling (and looking like a completely different person as he did so). The idea was for Yongguk to meet them separately before seeing them together, so he wouldn’t feel too much like an outsider, though Himchan still wasn’t sure he shouldn’t stick around until Yongguk and his boyfriend felt more at ease around each other. But they’d cross that bridge later on.

“It is,” Himchan admitted. “Maybe you and Daehyun would’ve been fine, but there’s also a chance you’d just… stare at each other.” Also pleasant, since they were both rather easy on the eyes, but not exactly helpful in this case. “Have you ever done anything like this before?”

Yongguk shook his head and smiled sheepishly. “First time. I know it’s weird, but… I’ve tried the regular dating scene and as soon as you mention ‘poly’, people tend to run in the other direction, even if you promise to suppress that part of yourself, you know?”

“I do.” He knew he had been lucky in meeting Daehyun, and vice versa. “And it’s not weird. Junhong talked about you before, said you’d be a good match for us. I think he meant to tease, but it seems true enough. And hey, if blind dates can work for other couples, then why not for us? Being less conventional doesn’t make it impossible.”

“Just a lot more difficult.”

Himchan shrugged his shoulders. “True. But we’re here now, aren’t we?”

“I guess we are…” Yongguk grinned and swirled around the wine in his glass. “I’m glad you agreed to meet me.”

“Likewise.” Sighing, Himchan leaned back in his seat. “I know why we agreed on doing this one-on-one, but I now kind of wish Daehyun were here too so we could see what our dynamic is like.” He tilted his head and squinted thoughtfully. “Unless… Do you want to come home with me? I don’t think Daehyun would mind.” When he noticed Yongguk’s hesitation, he hastened to add: “You can decline, I won’t be offended. It’s not exactly according to plan.”

During the brief silence that followed, Himchan was slightly worried Yongguk would not only decline, but would call off the entire thing. He really shouldn’t have gotten ahead of himself.

“Relationships never follow a plan,” Yongguk then said, slowly and pensively. “So… Sure. Should we leave after dessert?”

Himchan blinked in surprise. Well, that had gone better than expected after all. “I- Yes, let’s. I’ll ring Dae in a bit.” He took the dessert menu and inspected it carefully, pondering the best way to get Daehyun to agree on such short notice. “…Do you think they’ll let me take home some cheesecake?”


End file.
